


An Owl's Job Is Never Easy

by HarricIsLife



Series: dream is a wish a heart makes [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And Owls, Come at me reddit, Court of Owls, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Don't fall for this crap, F/M, Gen, Grand Owl Embassy, Hedwig (Harry Potter) Lives, Hedwig-centric, I am tagging everything Owls related, I don't like to cuss, I have lost all my marbles, It's the Grandest, M/M, Matchmaking, Night of the Owls, Nothing Grander, OR TUMBLR, OT3, Owl Post (Harry Potter), Owler, Owlest, POV Female Character, POV Hedwig, POV Nonhuman, Polyamory, Ramadhan Mubarak, THAT MEANS Hedwig Freaking Lives to Rule the Mother Freaking World, The Owlery (Harry Potter), This Is STUPID, Threesome - F/M/M, To Rule the World, as am i, owl - Freeform, unnecessary tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 16:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarricIsLife/pseuds/HarricIsLife
Summary: Hedwig in all her supreme haughty glory is tired of her human's mooning, and decides to take action herself.





	An Owl's Job Is Never Easy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love at Last Sight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803109) by [Robottko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robottko/pseuds/Robottko). 



> OMG! Hedwig is so much fun to write. :D

Hedwig was an owl.

Everyone knew it, even the dumbest of humans could attest to it, which saved her the trouble of biting their fingers off, and frankly she didn't fancy dumb meat.

What humans were unaware of, was that owls were not just messengers for wizards and witches everywhere, or the wisest creatures as some of the so called muggles believed, but they had unimaginable powers, though they didn't use it willy-nilly, so they let the humans believe whatever they wanted to believe.

Hedwig was not an ordinary owl though, she was one of the smartest owls to ever exist (apparently some of the human beliefs about them weren't wrong), everyone in the _**Grand Owl Embassy**_  thought so (The Embassy was so Grand that they preferred to even be thought in Capitals, even the Owls preferred to be Capitalized, no matter if they were rich Owls or poor ones, because they were Grand Owls, and that's all that mattered, being Grand in the Embassy of Grandness, of Owls. The Embassy also preferred to be thought in **Bold** , <Strong>, _Italicized_ words, but that was neither here nor there), Pigwidgeon has chirped so annoyingly as well with his chitter-chatter. Constantly. Even more so after he got the human who was her human's best friend. 

And it wasn't like they were wrong, Hedwig prided herself on being smart, and also for managing to end up with such a nice human, but dear mice was he difficult. He liked two different humans at the same time, and couldn't even figure out that he liked them at all.

It was all up to her now, she who flew to the Embassy, that was Grandly, and of Owls, she didn't trust her human's best friends to somehow manage to get him hurt, even for something as simple as a mating call.

She had her powers, and she has never used them for ill, and what she thought was the solution to her human's problem were her powers, and she knew that even the Embassy, the one that was Grand, and of Owls, would support her decision, because she was the smartest of the Owls, the ones that were quite Grand, of the Embassy, of the Owls.

So she did what any good Owl would do, she bit her human's ear to get his attention, when he directed his gaze at her, she worked her magic. A parchment formed out of thin air, two letters got written in one of the human tongues from her human's thoughts in her human's hand, and before all that, time stopped so the humans never noticed a thing.

 _As usual_ , she thought smugly.

With the letters written, she picked them up, made time continue, and left her human's shoulder and heard several humans there squawk in their weird human voices.

She then took the letters to the male human mate first, and then to the female human mate, both looked at her and her human in surprise. Her human behaving as odd as always, turning red, like some humans do for some reason, then hiding behing his human female friend, and Hedwig let out an annoyed chirp. Her human would ruin all her work, why was he so difficult?

She hovered in the humans' place of food in the castle to observe her human's future mates' reactions, and after deeming them satisfactory, thus glad to not vapourize the two on the spot, she flew back to her perch in the Owlery.

She didn't bother explaining herself to her human's mates' owls when they confronted her later, after they had learned what she had done, everyone knew how smart she was, they would accept what she had done soon, their humans now had a new mate, they will accept her meddling. Or else.

With concerns of her human's lack of mates and his new mates' concerned owls out of the way, Hedwig made her way to her meeting at the **_Grand Owl Embassy_** , the Embassy that was Grand, Grandest really, and of Owls, for they were many, and were filled with Grandness, of the Embassy, of Owls. 

**Author's Note:**

> The idea began while reading "Love at Last Sight"( https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803109) by Robottko, where in Harry and Cedric exchange letters via owls, obviously, and I thought I'mma right some cute exchange between the two while the owls fly to and fro from them and the entire Great Hall looks on in amusement, maybe even involve Cho in there.
> 
> And somehow Hedwig became the POV character, and the fic revolved around her instead of the triad, and this became a huge crack fic, in my head at least, dunno if it comes across typed out like this. I do have some pretty weird headcanons regarding Hedwig, so those are likely to be blamed for this.
> 
> This was written on a phone, so sorry if it isn't great, but hopefully some of the people reading this enjoyed it a bit.
> 
> Also, Ramadhan Mubarak to any Muslims reading this. :) <3


End file.
